An Interview with Justice Crime Fighter (RNA)
When *August 12th to August 18th 2013 (WCWR) Where *Facebook The Interview *Q:What inspired you to become a crime fighter? A:what inspired me to become a super hero was seeing all of the homeless men and women on the streets and people just walking by like they arent even there as well as hearing of all the crimes happening and people just letting it happen and not doing anything to change it. *Q:What kind of crime fighter are you, do you go on patrol, do Oracle work, paranormal crime fight, help the homeless, volunteer or all of the above? A:I patrol, do oracle work, help the homeless and might start volunteering in the near future. *Q:What kind of gear do you use? Did you make it yourself? A:I use a acrylic full head mask, a led bright flashlight, a flashlight tazer and i havent made anything yet but i plan to make some gadgets. *Q:What is your main mode of transport when on patrol? A:My feet haha *Q:What would you say to inspire new crime fighters? A:Id first ask them if they are tired of walking the streets scared at night thinking some thug is going to come up and take their money and if they are tired of seeing all of the homeless men and women out on the streets who are mostly veterans of war being treated like stray dogs with no help at all? Then id tell them what I do and who the RLSH's are and what they stand for. There are too many people just standing idly by while people are destroying the towns and cities cause no one will stand up to them cause they are scared and its time to change all of that and if they wanted to make a difference in their community and their town they would help out. *Q:Did you make your own suit? A:no but im gonna start working on some stuff soon *Q:What is your suit like? A:id say its very stealthy its all black but im gonna add some color pretty soon once i start to add some armor to the suit *Q:Are you a member of a team? A:Yes Im the XJL Branch Leader of the Baltimore County Crusaders *Q:What are your responsibilities as leader? A:I plan when we patrol, where we go, what we do on patrols, planning homeless outreach, and also recruiting and judging new recruits. *Q:What is your favorite part of crime fighting? A:probably the satisfaction of knowing that the neighborhoods are now a safer place and that thugs will think twice before doing wrong deeds. *Q:Is your favorite piece of gear? A:probably my mask because its a great defense tool and the biggest part of my suit and then my flashlight because its a great deterrent. *Q:What crime fighter do you most trust to patrol by your side? A:I only have one partner so it would be my partner Bronze Eagle he is always by my side when i patrol and i trust him with my life. Sources *https://www.facebook.com/justice.smith.7583